The Changing of My Life
by jaspers-honeybee
Summary: Dani and her family move to Forks WA where she meets the Cullens. Will love find her? OC/J


**The changing of my life**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any music that may be mentioned I do own Dani and her family **__** I am replying to reviews from characters if you ask .**_

**Dani POV**

"We're WHAT?" My family is officially insane, I don't know what drug they're on, but apparently we are moving to Washington, freaking Washington State! What's wrong with Nashville? What happened? I felt like a load of bricks just fell on me. Hell I was raised in this house; why fourteen years later does he want us to leave?

**Flash back:**

_It's the summer before I turned thirteen; Daddy said that he had someone for us to meet. We got to the Cici's Pizza in Hermitage when this short lady with brown hair and hazel eyes walks in with a girl who looked about my age with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses and a little boy who looks about my littlest brothers age with blonde hair and hazel eyes. This lady comes up to dad and kisses him. The Girl and I just got this look on our face like, what the hell do you think you're doing? I knew from that moment on we would be awesome friends. I looked at the girl and said," Hi I'm Dani." She smiled at me, "Catherine." Just then I got a text from my best friend Jared Mahan. Catherine noticed my Taylor Laughtner wallpaper and we talked the rest of the time about his new movie "Abduction". After lunch dad called our attention and said," I know ya'll just met each other but Mary and I are getting married." I jumped up, "WHAT? WE JUST MET THIS LADY AND NOW YOU TELL US YOUR GETTING MARRIED?" I shouted really pissed off I mean we just met this lady how do we know what she's like? Little did I know then, this was the woman I'd call mom after my mom passed._

**End Flashback**

"Rug-Rat I know what you're thinking, but it's for the best I know that you have always wanted to live in a small town and you're going to be happy to know that we are moving to Forks, a small town on the Olympic peninsula," my daddy said as he pulled me into a hug.

Realizing I had no control and this was set in stone, I asked," When daddy?"

"Wednesday, today is Friday, that gives you four to pack and say goodbye to everybody. Now I suggest you and Kitty Cat start packing, because I know ya'll have a lot of crap," dad said then he kissed my forehead.

"It's not crap! Most of our stuff consists of books and art supplies! Gosh!" I stormed out of the room and ran up to up stairs to the room my step sister Catherine and I shared. Cat was already halfway through our bookcase when I got up there.

"Cat, how long have you known about this?" she usually told me everything, I was kinda hurt. Catherine put every book carefully in the box, today was casual day at school so she was wearing an aqua blue button up, her favorite jeans and converse. I went to a different school so I was wearing my knee length denim dress, with a leather heart belt and my cowboy boots.

"about three hours, I'm excited about it I heard that in the town next to it, La Push, there are a ton of hot teenage guys!" she had a grin the size of Texas on her face.

"Wait, La Push? Isn't that where Jared moved?"

"O my gosh! Yes it is!" I was bouncing up and down by the time she was done with that statement.

"Eeeeep we have to see if my bestest buddy is still there, hehehe," I started evilly giggling as I thought of all the fun we could have with that. Jared Mahan, my best friend in the whole world, American Indian, Quileute to be exact. We had never spent a day apart ever, until his mom up and moved him to La Push after he got sick one day. We text and stuff, but he usually is pretty busy with his new job on the police force as an intern type thing. Oh and did I mention he's like the hottest guy ever!

Just then Mary came in to get some of her clothes to start packing.

"Hey girls," she said as she got some boxes and she noticed the evil looks on our faces, "Oh goodness what are ya'll going to do? Just don't hurt anybody or thing."

"Oh nothin' we just remembered somebody we are close to moved to La Push not too long ago," Cat's evil grin got even bigger, if that's even possible, as she said that.

We laughed evilly as Mary left the room.

We finished packing for the day and ate supper and went to bed.

**The day of the move **

After several days and about a million wet goodbyes it was finally moving day we loaded up the car and piled in, I turned on my iPod as my favorite song came on, "Not your birthday" by Allstar Weekend

_Every Clock is ticking faster__  
><em>_Taking trips around the sun__  
><em>_Another year, another chapter__  
><em>_5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1___

_Drop your calls, lose your keys__  
><em>_Before the drinks are gone__  
><em>_Get yourself out your seat__  
><em>_oh oh__  
><em>_Quit your bitching move your feet__  
><em>_Until the break of dawn__  
><em>_Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born___

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday__  
><em>_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_This song's for anyone who is having the worst day__  
><em>_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not___

_oh o oh__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_Like it's not your birthday__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_Like it's not your birthday__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh___

_Take a sip of the high life__  
><em>_Chase it down until you fall__  
><em>_Three hundred sixty five nights__  
><em>_Why just one if we can have them all___

_Drop your calls, lose your keys__  
><em>_Before the drinks are gone__  
><em>_Get yourself out your seat__  
><em>_oh oh__  
><em>_Clap your hands, move your feet__  
><em>_Until the break of dawn__  
><em>_Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born___

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday__  
><em>_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_This song's for anyone who is having the worst day__  
><em>_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh___

_Party like it's not, Party like it's not,__  
><em>_Like it's not your birthday__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not,__  
><em>_Like it's not your birthday__  
><em>_Party like it's not. party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh___

_Ok lets lose control__  
><em>_I wanna see everybody on the floor__  
><em>_Well go and send your invitations__  
><em>_Do it now 'cause time is wasting__  
><em>_Life is tough so fill them cups__  
><em>_One life to live, so live it up__  
><em>_Drinks go up, drink em' down__  
><em>_Turn it up, wake up the town__  
><em>_Ok, Check it out, here's the plan__  
><em>_We gonna dance till we can not stand__  
><em>_Move your feet to every beat__  
><em>_O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat__  
><em>_We are going to party till the break of dawn__  
><em>_I don't even know how i'm getting home__  
><em>_It's alright it's ok__  
><em>_It's not even my birthday!___

_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_Like it's not your birthday__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not___

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday__  
><em>_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_This song's for anyone who is having the worst day__  
><em>_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh__  
><em>_(Like it's not your birthday)__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_(Like it's not your birthday)__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh__  
><em>_(Like it's not your birthday)__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_(L_

_ike it's not your birthday)__  
><em>_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
><em>_oh o oh_

As that song finished I was dancin' around like crazy and dad just laughed. This had been my party anthem since I got to see the amazing Allstar Weekend perform for my fourteenth birthday, the best part is, it was a private concert that I won on the radio.

On the way to our first pit stop I thought about the conversation I had with Jared.

**Flash back:**

_I silently hoped Jared would pick up his phone as I was bouncing happily listening to Jake Owen singin' about Barefoot Blue Jean nights. After about the third ring he picked up._

"_Hello?" he said groggily._

"_Hey Jare bear it's me", I could practically hear the grin he got as he said the next words._

"_Hey what's up sug?" I grinned when he called me sugar._

"_Not much just wanted to talk, momma and daddy are takin' us on a road trip to Washington state wanted to make sure you're still there."_

"_Hell yeah I'm still here baby girl, I can't wait to see you, Loco!" I giggled then replied,_

"_I know I haven't seen you in like forever babe!" Dad gave me a look and I told Jared goodbye and we hung up._

**End Flashback**

Once we got out of the gas station, my two eight year old brothers Andrew, who we call Ace

and Tommy started fighting, then my older younger brother Terry, who is thirteen started talking to my fourteen year old sister Catherine and I fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

I woke up to, "Rug-Rat we're here!" dad all but screamed in my ear.

I groan because I don't want to wake up. I hear this deep voice with a sexy southern drawl say,

"Well then Darlin' I didn't want to meet ya anyway." I immediately jumped up as I heard a voice I had only heard in a dream. I jumped so high I hit my head on the car roof.

"OUCH! DAD GUM THAT'S HARD!" I then realized that he was still there in a small voice I said," Hi, I'm Dani," I was beet red when he chuckled at me.

"Jasper, Darlin' it's a pleasure to meet a beautiful belle such as yourself," if it was possible I blushed even more.

"Well thank ya kind sir," as I got out and did a little curtsey. He took my knuckle and kissed it gently.

Just then I noticed how handsome he was in his wranglers, a tight dark Ford t-shirt and a pair of cowboy boots.


End file.
